1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fluid coupling devices, and more particularly to a turbine assembly for hydrokinetic torque converters, and a method for making the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Typically, a hydrokinetic torque converter includes an impeller assembly, a turbine assembly, a stator (or reactor) fixed to a casing of the torque converter, and a one-way clutch for restricting rotational direction of the stator to one direction. The turbine assembly is integrally or operatively connected with a hub linked in rotation to a driven shaft, which is itself linked to an input shaft of a transmission of a vehicle. The casing of the torque converter generally includes a front cover and an impeller shell which together define a fluid filled chamber. Impeller blades are fixed to an impeller shell within the fluid filled chamber to define the impeller assembly. The turbine assembly and the stator are also disposed within the chamber, with both the turbine assembly and the stator being relatively rotatable with respect to the front cover and the impeller shell. The turbine assembly includes a turbine shell with a plurality of turbine blades fixed to one side of the turbine shell facing the impeller blades of the impeller.
The turbine assembly works together with the impeller assembly, which is linked in rotation to the casing that is linked in rotation to a driving shaft driven by an internal combustion engine. The stator is interposed axially between the turbine assembly and the impeller assembly, and is mounted so as to rotate on the driven shaft with the interposition of the one-way clutch.
Conventionally, the turbine shell and the turbine blades are generally formed separately by stamping from steel blanks. The turbine shell is typically slotted to receive, through the slots, tabs formed on the turbine blades. After the turbine blades are located within the turbine shell, the tabs are bent or rolled over to form a mechanical attachment on the turbine shell that holds the turbine blades fixed in position.
Current hydrokinetic torque converters and methods for assembly thereof are quite complex, cumbersome and expensive. Therefore, while conventional hydrokinetic torque converters, including but not limited to those discussed above, have proven to be acceptable for vehicular driveline applications and conditions, improvements that may enhance their performance and cost are possible.